


Banana Peel Called Destiny

by Yazhkx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banana Peels Are Slippery, Don't Try This At Home, Getting Together, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Miya Osamu, POV Outsider, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/pseuds/Yazhkx
Summary: Osamu squints his eyes. Atsumu’s weird – yes, that has already been established – but tonight, he’s a little too weird, too suspicious, too creepy. If they’re playing Among Us he’s probably already throwing him off the space, Impostor or not. His eyes traveled to the yellow fruit on his brother’s hand. To be honest, if it wasn’t peeled in front of him, he’d think that it has been poisoned. "Ugh," Osamu groans. He gives his twin a disgusted look.For someone who’s always hungry, why didn’t I just eat him in the womb?“‘Tsumu, I just want ya to know that I really regret not eatin’ ya in the womb,” he swipes the banana off of his brother's hand and then proceeds to eat it in two bites. “Hur,” he said, his mouth still partially full, offering the banana peel to his brother.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Banana Peel Called Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KennedyDreyar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/gifts), [MoroNoKimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/gifts).



> A huge thank you to my main man ray, [MoroNoKimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi), for being my beta. Love you, S! 
> 
> To my baby, [KennedyDreyar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar), I hope you feel better soon. We miss you and we love you so much, K!
> 
> And, thank you so much for the 600+ kudos on [The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629934), and 15k hits & 900 kudos on [The Day The Family Found Out About Atsuhina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642798/chapters/62250595)! I love you all so sooo much! 🖤

Osamu blinks. Once. Twice. Trice. He directs his gaze to the ceiling and wonders _what_ on earth did he do during his past life to deserve this kind of punishment.

"That's it!" Atsumu, his twin – also known as Osamu’s greatest punishment – slams his fists against the counter, gaining the attention of maybe half of the people on the bar, ''I'm done datin'!"

Osamu looks over the setter’s shoulder and mouths a ‘ _Just got dumped. Sorry_ ’ to the group of girls sitting beside his brother (one of them whispering a ‘ _that’s Miya Atsumu from the MSBY BJ, right?’_ ) before flashing them a smile, making everyone go _kyaa_!

He returns his gaze to his twin and sighs heavily, _Okaa-san, ‘Tsumu’s bein’ a pain in the ass again,_ he brings his head to his hands, massaging the temples with his thumbs, "Ya. Always. Say. That," he said, gritting his teeth, emphasizing each word, "and then proceed to _not_ do _that_ , like a _scrub_." He reached for the bottle of beer in front of him and chugged the whole thing.

"No, no, I mean it this time, 'Samu,” The setter said, his forehead still pressed against the counter, “‘m done datin' for real! ‘m finally ready to settle down!"

"Ya?” Osamu leaned back and looked at his brother from head to toe, “Settle down?” he wheezed, slapping the counter with his hand. If there's one thing Osamu knows in this world that will never _, ever_ , go well together, it’s his brother and the idea of settling down with someone, _who will even want to settle down with someone like ‘Tsumu? He’s a pain in the ass._ He shakes his head, "I don't believe ya."

"Well, ya should," Atsumu insists, "'cause ‘m tellin’ ya, 'Samu, whoever I date next will be my wife! Or husband! I don't care!" He bangs his fists against the counter again, earning himself an unimpressed look from the bartender, "I'll let destiny decide!"

Osamu gives the bartender an apologetic wave, maybe he'll just leave him an extra tip later, "And, now yer talkin' ‘bout destiny," he snorts, fighting the urge to take a video of his drunk ass brother talking about something that doesn’t exist so he can laugh at him with Suna and Ginjima later, "Destiny ain't real, ‘Tsumu."

The setter quickly whips his head to look at his brother straight in the eyes, scandalized. He gasps, a little too overdramatically, "Ya take that back, sire!" he puts a hand over his chest while his other hand points towards his twin, accusingly, "How dare ya say destiny ain't real!" he leans forward, taking his face close to his brother's face, as if he’s about to report the biggest news of the century, "That's exactly why yer _single_ , ya scrub!"

Osamu gave Atsumu a light (Translation: **no** **t** light) backhanded slap across his stupi- ridiculously handsome face (he almost forgot that they have the same face), "I'm single because I choose to be single," Osamu said, rubbing the back of his right hand, "not because 'm waitin' for 'destiny'” he said, air quoting “to do somethin'"

"Whatever ya say, I hope ya enjoy singlehood forever" Atsumu rolled his eyes (his hand rubbing his right cheek where an imprint of the back of Osamu’s hand is now clearly visible), " _now_ , let's proceed with our little experiment before I tell okaa-san ya hurt his favorite child, shall we?"

Osamu groans, _Okaa-san, ‘Tsumu’s ‘bout to do something stupid that’ll hurt him again,_ "‘m tellin ya, ‘Tsumu, yer just gonna hurt yerself."

"Nonsense!" Atsumu exclaimed, “Hey, ‘Samu, wanna make things a little more interestin’?”

"A little more?” Osamu whined, “‘m not even interested in this stupid experiment of yers in the first place!" Osamu brings his head to his hands. He just wants to go home and lay on his _soft_ , comfy bed far from the devil incarnate that is Miya Atsumu, and then maybe, just maybe, sleep for 24 hours straight. _That’s what ya call a light coma, Osamu-kun, and that’s not good,_ he can almost hear their old captain Kita say. He sighs.

"Oh, I know yer gonna be interested in what I have to offer!” Atsumu bounced on his chair.

Osamu looked at his brother and gestured for him to continue.

“If I hurt myself, ya win, and I'll do anythin’ ya want for _six whole months_." Atsumu holds out six fingers.

Osamu turns his gaze to the ceiling, tempted. He can already imagine all the things he can make his brother do if ever he won the bet. Atsumu as his personal slave is actually a dream of his ever since the fake blonde ate the pudding he is saving for special occasions. _This_ could be his long-awaited revenge. The corner of his lips curled. He knows he cannot pass up this golden opportunity and make his dream into a reality. M _aybe if I win I can ask him to be my restaurant’s busboy for six months, without pay, of course,_ "And, if ya win?" he asks, trying his best to hide the excitement from his voice.

"Ya must call me ‘yer highness’ for a whole year." Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows.

"Seriously?” Osamu turns to his brother and furrowed his brows, “Yer highness? Are ya a child?"

"Already practicing for when I win, I see." Atsumu grins.

"Yer an idiot, ‘Tsumu.”

“Aw,” Atsumu pouts, “But ‘m yer idiot, right?”

“Nah, yer just an idiot, and I swear ‘m so close to murderin’ ya.”

“Ya don’t mean that, ‘Samu, I know ya love me, and ya can’t bear to live in this world without me.”

“I wil-“

"Enough talkin’!” Atsumu rubs his hands together, “Let's get started!” He looks at Osamu and smiled like a maniac.

_Oh, no._

Atsumu reached for his bag, takes out a banana, and places it on top of the table.

"Are we just gonna… stare at it?" Osamu asks, his eyes glued to the yellow fruit between them. That banana really looks _so_ good. Maybe later he can ask Atsumu where he buys his bananas.

"No, ya scrub!" Atsumu huffs, he grabbed the banana and then starts peeling it aggressively.

Osamu sucked in a deep breath as he watched his brother peel the skin off the banana. _Ya don’t peel a banana like that! Yer too violent, ‘Tsumu ya monster!_ He swears he has never seen such disrespect on food before. And, to think it’s coming from his brother? His own family? His own twin? Who raised this kid? Osamu is sure he absorbed all the respect DNA while they were in their mother’s womb.

"Let's not waste perfectly good food, or Kita-san will get angry at us," he hands the innocent but now slightly bruised fruit to his brother, "Go on,” he offers, a little too excitedly, “Eat the banana, ‘Samu!"

Osamu squints his eyes. Atsumu’s weird – yes, that has already been established – but tonight, he’s a little _too_ weird, _too_ suspicious, _too_ creepy. If they’re playing Among Us he’s probably already throwing him off the space, Impostor or not. His eyes traveled to the yellow fruit on his brother’s hand. To be honest, if it wasn’t peeled in front of him, he’d think that it has been poisoned, "Ugh," Osamu groans. He gives his twin a disgusted look, _For someone who’s_ **_always_ ** _hungry, why didn’t I just eat him in the womb?_ “‘Tsumu, I just want ya to know that I really regret not eatin’ ya in the womb,” he swipes the banana off of his brother's hand and then proceeds to eat it in two bites. “Hur,” he said, his mouth still partially full, offering the banana peel to his brother.

Atsumu’s lips curled to a shit-eating grin, “Thank ya” he takes the banana peel from his brother’s hand and slowly stood up, “Now, watch and learn,” he drops the banana peel and steps on it, “See, it’s not that sli-”

_Aaand, he slipped. What a surprise. I totally didn’t see that coming._ Osamu stood up and walked to where his brother is laying, to, you know, help him get up, but not before laughing at his stupi- handsome face, _damnit!_ “See, I won,” he wheezed, “I told ya yer just gonna hurt yers-” his voice trailed off, his laugh faded, and his eyes slowly widened “‘Tsumu, ya scrub, I think ya killed someone!”

* * *

The bartender looks at the twins from across the bar counter, his eyes blank, all the respect he has left for the professional volleyball player Miya Atsumu gone. Gone with the wind.

He just wants to go home and cry while hugging his knees.

His eyes travel to the other twin, the one clenching his stomach while laughing like a hyena, he doesn’t know why but looking at the man makes him crave for some onigiris. Maybe he’ll buy some on the way home.

* * *

_Shit,_ Atsumu cursed himself, _banana peels_ **_really_ ** _are slippery._ He groaned, _Why didn’t ‘Samu stopped me? That jerk._ Thankfully, he isn’t hurt anywhere which means he won. _Hah! Take that ‘Samu!_ He pressed his forehead to the ground. _Damn,_ he doesn’t know if it’s because of the alcohol on his system or if he knocked his head really hard on the ground but the ground feels _so soft_ . _Too_ soft. Are grounds supposed to be soft? No. Is he complaining? No. If he’s allowed to, will he sleep there until tomorrow morning? Heck, yeah!

“Uh,” the ground moved.

Atsumu opened his eyes, and slowly raised his head.

_Shit_.

Turns out it wasn’t the ground that broke his fall, after all, it’s a person.

And, he is currently laying on top of said person.

_Oh, god._ Atsumu bit the tip of his tongue to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. _‘Tis not a dream. I really am awake._ “Y-yer back?” his voice shook, he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing, or _who_ he is seeing.

Atsumu doesn’t know what face he’s currently making but he’s sure he looks so fucking creepy.

“Yup! Didn’t expect that you’d still remember me, Atsumu-san!”

“Are ya kidding me?” _I never stopped thinking about ya,_ “Yer fuckin’ unforgettable, Shou-kun, it would be weird to forget someone like ya.” _Yer my first love_.

“That’s nice of you to remember who I am,” Hinata flashed him his signature megawatt smile™, and Atsumu swears he’d give everything just to keep seeing that smile, “But can you get off me now, please? It’s getting really hard to breathe.”

“Oh!” Atsumu quickly removed his hands on top of Hinata’s chest ( ** _that’s_** _why the ground was_ _soft),_ and stood up, “I’m sorry. Here,” he offers him his hand.

“Thanks!” Hinata said, brushing the dirt off his back.

“’m really sorry, Shou-kun, I hope ya weren’t hurt or anythin’”

“I’m not! Don’t worry about me, Atsumu-san,” Hinata assured him, “what were you doing anyway?”

“I wa-”

“He was tryin’ to see if banana peels are, indeed, slippery.” Osamu chimed in. 

“And?” Hinata tilted his head.

“And, I won,” Osamu declared.

“Yeah, no, ya were wrong, ‘Samu, I didn’t actually get hurt so..." Atsumu grins, "I won.” 

“No, wait,” Hinata giggled, “I meant, what did you find out?” He turns his attention to Atsumu, “Are they really _slippery,_ Atsumu-san?” 

Atsumu gulped. They’re still talking about banana peels, right? How could Hinata make something as weird as banana peels and the word ‘slippery’ sound _so_ sexy? “V-very slippery,” he answered, almost choking on his own spit. 

Atsumu’s eyes scanned Hinata from head to toe. The spiker is wearing just a simple white dress shirt, that’s rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans, and loafers. How could he look so… Atsumu bit down on his lip. What exactly did Brazil do to the guy? What did they feed him? Hinata post-Brazil was already as pretty as an angel but the Hinata now, with that _soft_ chest, those muscular biceps and thighs ( _those can choke me to death and I would say thank you_ ), and tan, _goodness gracious, he’s fucking tanned now!_ It’s just so, Atsumu took a deep breath, _hot_ , like he’s the Greek god of love and passion himself.

“So, why are ya here, Shou-kun?” his twin’s question snapped him back to reality.

“I’m meeting someone.”

_Oh, he’s meeting someone._

“Yer girlfriend?” Osamu asked, “or boyfriend?”

Where Osamu is getting the mental strength to ask these kinds of personal questions, Atsumu will never know, but he is happy his twin is somehow helping him. 

He wants to know. He _needs_ to know.

“Nope, _just_ a friend.”

_He said_ ** _just_** _! Thank you, God!_ _Now, come on, ‘Samu. A little more. Ask him if he’s single._

“But d’ya have one?”

Atsumu held his breath. This is it.

“Nope,” Hinata’s lips curled to a wide grin, “why? Do you have someone you want to introduce to me?”

Osamu paused. Clearly, he didn’t expect Hinata’s question, “Yeah,” he said, “maybe, I do.” Osamu gave him a quick glance and smirked, “Someone that’s been in love with ya since hi-“

_Oh, no._

“So, uh, Shou-kun!” _Crap_. Atsumu bit the inside of his cheeks. He hasn’t thought of anything to say yet. 

Hinata turns his head and meets Atsumu’s gaze, “Yes, Atsumu-san?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

_Oh, god. He’s so hot_ . _What do I say? What do I say? What do I say?_ “Uh, w-when exactly,” _do you want to get married?_ “d-did ya, uh, get back here in Japan?”

“Last week!”

“And why’re ya here in Osaka, Shou-kun?”

Atsumu looks over Hinata’s shoulder, giving his brother a ‘stop-talking-to-him-when- _I’m_ -talking-to-him’ look, “’Samu, didn’t ya say ya need to go to the comfort room or something?” he mouths a ‘go away, give us a moment!’

‘Hey! I’m tryin’ to help ya, ya scrub’ Osamu mouths at him before sticking his tongue out, “I do?” Osamu asks, feigning ignorance, “I don’t remember sayin’ anythin’ like that, ‘Tsumu.”

“Yeah! Ya said ya need t’go take a shit or somethin’!”

“Don’t be so vulgar, Atsumu-san!” Hinata chimed in, “just say poop or dump.”

Atsumu looked at his brother as the traitor laughs silently at him as he slowly melts away in shame, “That’s right, ‘Tsumu-chan, don’t be so vulgar!” Osamu teases, “people are trying to eat, err, drink!”

“And, you, Osamu-san,” Hinata reached for his bag and took out a pack of wet wipes, “Go do what you have to do,” he offers him the pack, “you don’t have to be shy it’s perfectly normal.”

Atsumu can’t help but snicker as he watches his brother struggle to find words, “’m,” Osamu meets his gaze. Atsumu sticks his tongue out, “Fine.” Osamu said, taking the pack of wet wipes on Hinata’s hand “Thanks, Shou-kun” 

“Ten minutes,” Osamu whispers to him on his way to the comfort room.

“Ya can take a seat here, Shou-kun, knowing ‘Samu he’ll be finished by tomorrow,” Atsumu said, pulling the barstool so Hinata could seat.

“Wow, what a gentleman!” Hinata said, taking his seat, “Thanks, Atsumu-san!”

“So, uh, ya didn’t actually answer ‘Samu’s question, Shou-kun; Why exactly are ya here in Osaka?” 

“Oh,” Hinata’s face lit up, “That’s because I’m moving here!”

Atsumu’s mouth formed an ‘o,’ “W-what?” he blinks. Is this a dream? 

“Well, it’s not actually finalized yet, but,” Hinata crosses his fingers, “if it all works out, I’ll be moving here.”

Atsumu secretly crosses his fingers and silently prays for whatever it is that Hinata is working on to _please_ work out.

“Can ya tell me what it is yer working on?” Atsumu asks, “Maybe I can help ya.”

“Nope, sorry. It’s still a secret,” Hinata pressed his index finger over his lips, “but you will find out soon, Atsumu-san.”

_Soon_. Atsumu sucks in a deep breath. He can’t wait.

“So, you’ll be staying here in Osaka indefinitely?”

Hinata nodded.

“Want me to be yer tour guide?” Atsumu offers.

“Wouldn’t your girlfriend be jealous?”

Atsumu pauses, “No,” he laughs dryly, “no one would be jealous because I don’t have anyone.”

“What? why?”

“What d’ya mean why?”

“I mean, why are you single?”

Atsumu reached for his now warm beer and drinks, “Because, as ‘Samu said, I’m a pain in the ass.”

“Well,” Hinata steals the bottle on Atsumu’s hand, “I beg to differ,” he said before taking a drink, not minding the fact that it was just on Atsumu’s lips, “I don’t think you’re a pain in the ass, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu felt a blush creep from his neck to his cheeks, “Yer just saying that ‘cause ya don’t know me, Shou-kun, I bet ya’d hate me too if ya got to know the real me.”

“Then, show me,” Hinata licks his lips, “show me your real self and let me decide for myself if I hate you or not.”

“Are ya…”

“Asking you for a date? Yes, I am.” Hinata smiles softly, “I want to know you more. I want to know the real Atsumu-san, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu nodded vigorously. “Yes,” he answered, “let’s go on a date.”

“Oh, thank god,” Hinata sighed in relief, “I was already thinking of ways to die if you say no.”

“Why?”

Hinata chuckled, “Because I really want to date you, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu nearly fell off his chair.

“Are you really sure you’re okay?” Hinata asked, “That was quite a fall you did earlier. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” he places a hand on top of Atsumu’s forehead.

Atsumu nodded and turned his eyes to the ground, trying his best to hide his tomato red face. “‘m really okay, Shou-kun, don’t worry.” _He really did say he wants to date me, didn’t he?_

“I don’t think you are, Atsumu-san, you’re red,” Hinata pouts and took the setter’s hands, inspecting it for any signs of scratches or bruises, “you told me you would set for me one day, right? How would you be able to do that if you hurt yourself.”

“Ya still remember that?” Atsumu lifts his gaze, meeting Hinata’s eyes.

“I never stopped thinking about it,” Hinata whispered.

Atsumu felt like passing out. He held on to Hinata’s arms.

“See, I knew you weren’t feeling fine, come on, I’ll take you home.”

“No, I’m re-”

“Oh, yes!” Osamu chimed in.

Atsumu shoots his brother a murderous glance, “Yer back, ‘Samu! Had a good _dump_? I thought yer gonna finish tomorrow,” he gritted his teeth. Has it already been ten minutes?

“Well, thanks for asking but turns out it’s a false alarm,” Osamu turns to Hinata, “that’s actually a great idea Shou-kun! Ya go do that, take him home for me, please, since, uh,” he grabs the empty bottle of beer on the counter, showing it to the spiker, “I’m drunk too and I wouldn’t be able to, uh, _catch_ my dear brother if ever he _falls._ ”

“But what about the person yer meeting here?”

Hinata smiled, “Don’t worry about that, Atsumu-san, I can just meet him next time,”

“But-”

“No buts, ‘Tsumu, just go with Shou-kun.” Osamu ordered, “And don’t worry about yer bag, just leave it here with me, I’ll take it to yer house tomorrow.”

“Bu-”

“Osamu-san’s right, no more buts, Atsumu-san! Let’s go!” Hinata wraps his arms around Atsumu’s waist, “Please put your hands around my shoulder so you won’t fall,” the ginger suggested.

“O-okay,” Atsumu placed an arm around Hinata’s shoulder and sneaked a gentle squeeze on the spiker’s bicep. _I wanna lay my head on this every night._ He knows what he’s doing is really creepy, but if Hinata asked what he’s doing he can just say he felt faint all of a sudden and had to grab hold of something.

They started walking towards the exit.

“Oh, wait, Shou-kun,” Atsumu said, “I forgot I have to remind ‘Samu something, can ya wait for me here?” he turns around after the spiker nodded.

Atsumu walks to his brother and leans close to his ear, “ _Destiny._ ” He whispered. He pulls back and turns to Hinata, “Let’s go.”

* * *

_Nope_ , the bartender shook his head, _I can’t believe Miya Atsumu just scored himself a date! And, right after he did all that with the.._ . He looks over the counter and saw that the banana peel is still on the floor. _Ugh,_ he groaned and thought about the only good thing that happened that night – that guy with orange hair. _Maybe angels really do exist because the orange guy with Miya Atsumu su-_ He cut off his own thought, realizing something, _okay, maybe I’m gay_.

The bartender chuckled. _Maybe I should start believing in miracles and destiny too_. He gestures to someone to pick up the banana peel before somebody else gets hurt.

* * *

Osamu turns his attention back to the bottle of beer in front of him and realized that it was empty.

“Wanna go for another round?” the bartender asked.

Osamu shook his head, “Nah,” he answered. Beer tastes best when you’re with good company. He doesn’t have that now.

He reached for Atsumu’s gym bag, maybe he can find something interesting there. _Nothing._ It’s not like he’s expecting anything anyway. He’s just bored.

He was just about to zip the bag back when something yellow caught his eyes. His heart rate picked up. He quickly unzipped the inside secret pocket and, lo and behold, a banana! He laughed. 

Osamu takes the banana out and places it on the counter in front of him. It really is the perfect banana.

“Is that taken?”

Osamu shook his head. He tapped the barstool beside him and said, “Nah, this seat’s free, bro, ya can take it,” without looking at the person asking.

“No,” the voice said, “I meant that banana. Are you going to eat that?”

“May-” he turns to the person asking, and blinks, “Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama smiled at him, “Yup, didn’t expect to see you here, Osamu-san. Why are you drinking alone?”

“Well, I wasn’t alone _alone_ , ‘Tsumu _was_ with me but he’s with Sho-” Osamu’s mouth formed an ‘o,’ “Are ya the one Shou-kun’s supposed to meet?”

“Yup,” Kageyama chuckled, “but it’s good that he’s with Atsumu-san now. That’s all Hinata is going to do tonight anyway; talk about Atsumu-san, ask about Atsumu-san.”

“Aw,” Osamu pouts, “Is Tobio-chan jealous?”

Kageyama snorts, “Me? Jealous? Of who?”

“My brother?”

Kageyama shakes his head, “Nope.”

Osamu gasps, “Are ya perhaps in love with my twin?”

Kageyama laughs, “I’m not in love with anyone, Osamu-san.”

“Oho?” Osamu smirked, “Wanna change that?” 

“Maybe...”

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe I’ll change my mind once you let me eat that banana,” Kageyama’s eyes were glued to the fruit, “Hinata promised to treat me tonight but he’s not here now and I’m starving.” He slowly reached for the banana.

“Nah,” Osamu catches Kageyama’s hand, “but I can treat ya to something tonight instead of Shou-kun if ya want.”

“Should I be scared?”

Osamu laughed, “What’s yer favorite food in the world?”

“Pork curry with an egg on top”

“Easy peasy lemon squeezy,” Osamu stood up, reached for his wallet, and settled the bill. He slings Atsumu’s bag on his shoulder and turns to Kageyama, “Let’s go!” 

“Where are we going?” Kageyama asked, tilting his head.

“Ya said yer hungry, right?” Osamu took Kageyama’s hand, “So, Imma feed ya!” he said, and then dragged a laughing Kageyama out of the bar.

_Maybe destiny really does exist._

Osamu looks at the yellow fruit on his other hand and smiled.

“Why are you smiling?”

_To think that this all started with just a banana peel._

“‘m just thinking about Destiny.”

“Oh,” Kageyama chuckled.

“Why?” Osamu asked, drawing circles on the back of Kageyama’s hand with his thumb, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Kageyama shook his head, a soft smile visible on his lips, “just thinking about how if it weren’t for that banana, I wouldn’t walk up to you,” he laces their fingers together, “Destiny, right?”

“Yup,” Osamu smiled, “Destiny.”

* * *

Sometime in the future...

"When was the moment you realized you wanted to marry me?" Shouyou asked Atsumu one evening while they were in the middle of their weekly movie night.

Atsumu blinks, "The first time I saw you, I told myself:" he reached for cupped Shouyou’s face, "look at that boy, I will marry him someday." He smiled softly "What about you? When did you realize you wanted to marry me?"

"I don’t think you'd want to know," Shouyou giggled, avoiding Atsumu's gaze

"I wanna know!"

"Are you sure?"

Atsumu nodded.

"I’ve always had a crush on you, ‘Tsumu. I’ve liked you ever since I was in high school," Shouyou said, “But the moment that made me really fall in love with you was when…”

“When…?”

“…you fell for me. Literally.” Shouyou wraps his arms around Atsumu’s neck, “remember the banana peel incident of 2018?”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped.

“That banana peel is like our red string of fate; it’s the one that brought us together.”

Atsumu pulls Shouyou in for a kiss, and silently thanks _the_ banana peel…

“I love you, Miya Atsumu.”

“I love you more, Miya Shouyou.”

_The banana peel called destiny._

**Author's Note:**

> The bartender’s jaw dropped as his eyes stare at the big television screen placed on top of the bar’s alcohol shelf. Tonight is the much anticipated MSBY BJ vs Schweiden Adlers match and their boss decided to host a viewing party. _Oh my god! That’s him!_ he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing, _That’s the orange guy!_ he drops the glass he is holding, _And his name is Hinata Shouyou!_ He raised his fists in the air, “Go MSBY!”
> 
> -
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [@yazhkx](https://twitter.com/yazhkx)


End file.
